Revenge
by kouga-lover-75
Summary: Hermione takes revenge on the people who killed her beloved Severus, but there’s a twist! Is Severus really dead?
1. Oh sweet revenge

Claimer: This plot is originally mine, I thought of this plot line, but the inspiration for this story comes from other Authors that have written stories like this.

Disclaimor: Harry Potter and all of the other Characters are the brilliant work of JK Rowling's mind. I am not making money off of this.

Summary: Hermione takes revenge on the people who killed Severus, but there's a twist! Is Severus really dead?

* * *

He was gone before he could scream. Bellatrex and Malfoy had both shot the killing curse at him at almost the same time. Hermione finished off the death eater she was fighting and ran over to Severus.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…. this can't be! You promised you'd survive. You PROMISED. We were going to get married, settle down, and teach here at Hogwarts…" Hermione cried.

"Well, when The Dark Lord is victorious in this battle, and Potter is dead, you needent to worry about who you shall be marrying because all Mudbloods will be dead." Lucuis Malfoy sneered at her. Bella had gone off to fight some of the other "impurities" in the wizarding race.

"You… you did this to him. How could you!"

"He was a traitor to the Brethren and to the Dark Lord. We could not have let him live." Malfoy said, with almost a glint of happiness in his voice.

"Why you…." Hermione actually lit up with rage. Literally, she blew up in flames, and started to walk towards Malfoy.

"You destroyed my life, and now you think you and Voldamort are going to win… Ohhh, no. I won't even begin to let that happen. You will suffer. You will pay." Hermione said, in a dark voice. Hermione stalked slowly over to Lucius.

"Now… now you will pay!" Hermione screamed, still in flames, and sent them at Malfoy. They quickly engulfed him, burning him and killing him slowly. He tried to put out the fire, but nothing worked. He was dead in five minutes.

"Now it's your turn, Bella…" Hermione said, glaring a Bella, who came over to see what the hell Malfoy was screaming about.

"You can't kill my fiancé and think you're going to get away with it. Nor Sirius for that matter." She set the flames upon Bellatrex, but made sure that they killed her a lot slower, more painful, for what she had done to Sirius and Severus.

When Bella screamed as she died, Harry was still fighting Voldamort, so she set the flames upon Voldamort as Harry yelled "Avada Kadava!" Voldamort let out his last breath and died.

Soon, the fire around Hermione died out, and so did Hermione. It had taken all of her energy to kill Bella, Malfoy, and to aid against Voldamort. The only thing she didn't know was, was that Severus has made a counter potion to the killing curse…. And had drunken it before the final battle. He was mearly unconscious.

* * *

A/N:

The End.

Or maybe not. Not sure if I want to continue with this story. I think it'd be ok as a standalone, but depends on what you think.

R&R and tell me if I should Continue. Constructive Criticism is ok, but not as long as all you're doing is dissing my writing.


	2. Wake up

Hey, thanks Mother1 for being my first reviewer! You get a cookie!

Harry: But I want a cookie too!

Me: No! you didn't review.

Harry: Hmpf Fine!

On with the story.

* * *

_**Wake up...**_

The war was over. There was many loses on both sides. Harry had killed Voldamort, with Hermione's help. Hermione had killed Lucius and Bellatrex when she was surrounded in fiery flames.

But now that seemed ages ago. For a month, Hermione lay in a coma, still breathing, all healed, she just had to wake up. At first, Severus stayed there crying and telling Hermione that she needed to come back to him. But he started to read to her, and talk to her, telling her about his day, and that all of the Wizarding World wants you back, not just him, but Harry, Ron, and Neville. He told her whose funeral was that day, and how it went, too.

Now, starting the second month in the coma, Hermione had to get a bath and a change of cloths. Severus helped them bathe Hermione, and change her cloths, then, he went on telling her about this new potion he was working on, and how Harry and Ron were coming to visit today. Severus suddenly broke down and cried.

"Hermione, it's been a month. Come out and be your know-it-all self. Harry and Ron need you here, I need you here. Please… come back to me…" Severus pleaded but to no avail, Hermione still lay there, unconscious. Harry and Ron walked in to see Severus.

"Hello, sir. Has she woken up at all?" Harry asked.

"No, not even a stir." The potion's Professor told them.

"Oh. Ok. Hey, Hermione, Ron and I got into the Auror Academy. It's just not right there, knowing you won't wake up. And Neville has started a career in Herboligy. Everyone knew he would, but he's just throwing himself into his work, and trying to forget about Luna." Harry said. Neville and Luna Lovegood had been dating and the day that Voldamort attacked Hogwarts, they were going to get married. But, fate didn't want that. Luna had died in the battle.

"Well, Hermione, we just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you the great news. Bye." Ron said, and then Harry and Ron departed out the door.

"See, Hermione? Everyone really misses you. You have to wake up soon, or I'll start to be like Longbottem and throw myself into my potions. Please, wake up…." Severus sat and stared at Hermione, willing her to wake up, but nothing happened. She just kept sleeping.

"Well, I have to go. Albus will need me soon. Goodbye, love…" Severus said, detached.

When he turned and was just about to walk, he felt a hand on his lower back.

* * *

Eeeek, a cliffy. I'm being evil. I know. 

Review and I'll write more!

Kouga


End file.
